Grambling State University is requesting transition funding after the Phase II Sponsored Research and Development Program to continue and expand upon the successes of its Offices of Grant Development. Under Phase I and II funding, there was an overall increase in the amount of research funds generated and the support provided to faculty. In addition, there was enhancement of the research infrastructure, and capacity to increase research and research training opportunities in biomedical and behavioral sciences for the faculty and students, and an increase in external funding from research grants. The long term program goal of the SRIP EARDA Transition Project is two fold: (1) to continue to enhance and expand the research infrastructure and GSU's capacity to conduct biomedical, behavioral and health related research, and (2) to develop a pre-eminent Office of Research and Sponsored Programs at GSU. The program proposes to "continue to provide support services and to facilitate the efforts of faculty, staff, and students conducting biomedical, behavioral and health-related research; and to provide support in expanding the research infrastructure and advancing the university's competitiveness in biomedical and behavioral sciences research productivity. Specific program objectives of the project include but are not limited to the following: (1) to continue work with the Officer of Grants Administration in developing and implementing administrative and infrastructure activities required for further development of competitive research support mechanisms, (2) to plan, coordinate, and implement the necessary administrative actiivities needed for the research and sponsored components of GSU to function as a university-wide centralized unit- The Office of Research and Sponsored Programs (see research plans for other objectives).